One Elf: Glorfindel in TTT
by Cirdan
Summary: Movie reality, AU. Elrond sends Glorfindel to aid the Battle of the Hornburg. Aragorn rejoices, but Theoden is worried. One Elf? Elrond sent one Elf? He is enough.


Standard disclaimer:  All the characters, locations, some quotes, and the initial conception of this world belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, whether it be from Lord of the Rings, The Silmarillion, Unfinished Tales, or The History of Middle-earth Volumes I-XII.

Disclaimer:  This fic is based on the movie reality, especially TTT.  It is AU.

Note:  This fic was originally taken down from ff.net because ff.net uploaded the wrong version.  I think whoever complained to ff.net to have it taken down is messed up because I'd realized the problem and tried to upload a new version, but the new version hadn't kicked in right away.

One Elf:  Glorfindel in The Two Towers

            As Grima followed Saruman, he spoke of the Hornburg at Helm's Deep, "Even if it is breached, it would take a number beyond reckoning, thousands to storm the keep."

            "Tens of thousands," Saurman said.

            "But, my lord, there is no such force," Grima said.  They came to the balcony, and Grima beheld the massive army below.  Tens of thousands.  There were at least that many troops, if not hundreds of thousands.

            Saruman rallied his Uruk-hai and then commanded them to war.  "There will be no dawn for Men," he sneered.

            Grima did not doubt the truth of Saruman's words, and a single tear slid down his cheek.

---

            A clear silver horn rang through Helm's Deep, and its sound lifted the spirits of the Rohirrim and all those preparing for the final battle of the Hornburg.

            "That is no Orc horn," Legolas said.

            The guards looked down in wonder.  "Send for the king.  Open the gate!" said one guard to another.  A golden-haired Elf of mighty stature rode up the Causeway into the Hornburg upon his white horse with coat as brilliant as moonlight.  Attached to the saddle of the finest leather was a banner that bore the emblem of Elrond Half-elven.  The Rohirrim soldiers looked upon him in wonderment and delight as he passed.

            "What is this?" Theoden wondered.

            "I am Glorfindel of the House of Elrond, and I bring word from its lord, Elrond Half-elven of Rivendell.  An alliance once existed between Elves and Men.  Long ago we fought and died together."  He looked up to see Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli running down the steps and smiled.  "I come to honor that allegiance."

            Aragorn bowed.  "Mae govannen, Glorfindel.  Welcome, Glorfindel."  He grabbed the golden-haired Elf into a great embrace, and it seemed that years were lifted from Aragorn's shoulders.  "You are most welcome!"  Glorfindel's grinned widened as he returned Aragorn's embrace.  One hand ruffled Aragorn's hair.

            "How you've grown, Estel.  But now at last is the time for you to reclaim your heritage, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, heir of Isildur," said Glorfindel.

            Legolas came and clasped each other on the shoulder.  The Elven princeling seemed to want to act serious rather than imitate Aragorn's great bear hug, and Glorfindel did not hold it against him, for Glorfindel had seen many elflings go through this adolescent stage of life.

            Gimli held back, and this was to Glorfindel a very odd thing, for he was not of the Elves that distrusted Dwarves.  Glorfindel beckoned to Gimli, who hesitantly came from behind the Rohirrim.  Glorfindel laughed and bent his knees to hug Gimli, and Gimli gruffly allowed himself to be hugged.

            At last, Glorfindel stood upright and said, "I am proud to fight alongside Men, once more."

            "One Elf?" Theoden said incredulously.  "Elrond sent one Elf?"

            Aragorn grinned and patted Theoden on the shoulder.  "He is enough."

---

            As the Uruk-hai marched closer, lightning flashed and it began to rain.  An ill-omen, whispered the soldiers of Rohan.  The Uruk-hai stood before the Deeping Wall and roared and thumped their spears furiously.  The leader of the rabble stood upon a rock.

            The Uruk-hai had not noticed in their approach a single figure cloaked in grey calmly sitting upon his white horse before the Deeping Walls.  Perhaps they had thought him a statue.  The Uruk-hai leader thrust his weapon in the air to order the commencement of the charge.  At that moment, Glorfindel threw off his grey cloak.

            The Elf-lord glowed with a pure white light despite the darkness of the storm, and that light blinded his enemies.  The Uruk-hai at the forefront blindly charged and were cut down by his sword.  More Uruk-hai pushed forward only to be neatly slain by Glorfindel.  The leader of the Uruks seemed to finally notice Glorfindel.  He roared and pointed to the shining figure.  The onslaught became heavy.  The Uruk-hai army finally mobilized.  They set ladders upon the walls.

            "Ladders!" Aragorn cried.  The Rohirrim drew their weapons in readiness.

            "Good," Gimli said.  Battle began as the Uruk-hai came over the wall.  "Legolas, two already!"

            Legolas flashed him a quick smile.  "I'm on seventeen!"

            The battle raged on, and for a brief moment, the Rohirrim began to believe that the few could not stand against the many.  But Aragorn led the Rohirrim, and his strength gave the soldiers heart to fight on.  

            After hundreds had fallen before his shining sword, Glorfindel had at last cut a path to the Uruk-hai leader.  The battle was short.  Glorfindel was victorious, and Asfaloth took a moment to rear upon that rock where the Uruk-hai leader had stood.  The Rohirrim let out a great cheer at that and found their courage renewed.  The enemy hesitated.  Glorfindel and Asfaloth returned to battle and drove the enemy back from the walls.  Because of the unbelievable might of Glorfindel, which held back thousands of Uruk-hai, the men of Rohan needed only to deal with a scant hundred at a time.

            "Glorfindel!  Na fennas!  The Causeway!" Aragorn shouted.  Glorfindel was quick to understand.  Asfaloth bore him to the Causeway, and he cut through the formation of Uruks that hid a battering ram beneath their shields.  After a moment, the column stopped moving forward, and many of the Uruk-hai fled from the deadly blade of the Elf.

            "Is this it?  Is this all you can conjure, Saruman?" Theoden said from his vantage point.

            Aragorn suddenly spotted an Uruk-hai bearing a conspicuous torch.  "Legolas!" he shouted.

            Even as Legolas's first arrow struck the Uruk-hai on the shoulder, Glorfindel was upon the torch-bearing Uruk and cut him down, and the men of Rohan marveled at the speed of Asfaloth, beyond even that of the Mearas.  After a moment, Aragorn beheld a spiked ball of iron being thrown into the air toward the main body of the enemy.  A second one followed.  Two arrows with flaming tips hit each of the iron balls.  The first burst amidst the Uruk-hai in a stunning explosion.  The second exploded midair well away from Glorfindel, and sharp scraps of iron were propelled such that they fell upon and pierced the armor of the Uruk-hai.

            Before the panic had passed, Glorfindel was upon the army of Uruk-hai once more, and he blazed like a star.  Glorfindel pursued them and drove them back from the Hornburg.  The Uruk-hai tried to hold out against him for a moment longer before many of the Uruks became craven and fled from the onslaught of the Elven warrior.  The rain slowed to a drizzle.  Sunlight pierced the thinning clouds, and dawn came to Helm's Deep.

            "Utulie'n aure!  The day has come!  Auta i lome!  The night is passing!" Glorfindel shouted, for he was young in form though old in age, and the lust for battle sped through his veins.

            At the sound of his mighty voice and the ancient Elven war cry, the last of the Uruk-hai lost heart and all the foes of Rohan were set to flight.  The thousands feared the one.  Though they muttered in the black tongue, two words did Aragorn understand: "Balrog-slayer."

            Glorfindel laughed and routed any who dared to near the Hornburg or who did not flee quickly enough.  "Utulie'n aure!" he cried as he slaughtered the last remnants of Saruman's army.  The Rohirrim within the Hornburg lowered their weapons.  Their foes were on the run; the battle was won.

            Theoden came to where Aragorn stood upon the battlements.  "You were indeed right, Aragorn, son of Arathorn.  One Elf?  He is enough."  The King of Rohan smiled broadly and clasped Aragorn on the shoulder.  "We are mighty in our allies, and I do not doubt that I have you to thank for it."

            "Raise the gates!  The Elf-lord is come!" cried a guard.

            Theoden and all of the Rohirrim soldiers raised their swords to their faces in salute.  "Lord Glorfindel, I am in your debt," Theoden said humbly.

            "Nay, Theoden King, I did as I was sent to do, and I rejoice that I could assist you," Glorfindel said in bright spirits.

            "You are too modest, dear Glorfindel," Aragorn said.

            "Forty-two," Gimli said at Aragorn's side.  He examined his axe's head.  "Alas, my axe is notched.  The last wore an iron collar."

            "You have beat my score by one," said Legolas.  "But I do not grudge you this victory, so glad I am at the Victory of the Battle of the Hornburg."

            "What of you, Master Glorfindel?" Gimli asked.  "Dare I ask how many you counted?"

            Glorfindel looked to the Dwarf and smiled.  "Forty-two you say?"  He patted Gimli on the shoulder.  "You did well, Gimli.  You did well."

---

Notes:

"Utulie'n aure!  The day has come!  Auta i lome!  The night is passing!" (Silmarillion p. 232)

Many thanks to Council of Elrond () for the transcript of The Two Towers.


End file.
